Dangerous Times
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the Camps and the Olympians. He is thrown in Tartarus. Lady Chaos rescues him and makes him part of her and her husband Lord Orders Council. Where he gets blessed by the Primordial. He finds love and family. Now danger in earth is making the gods and children having to relocate. Lady Chaos offers them her planet…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by the Camps and the Olympians. He is thrown in Tartarus. Lady Chaos rescues him and makes him part of her and her husband Lord Orders Council. Where he gets blessed by the Primordial. He finds love and family. Now danger in earth is making the gods and children having to relocate. Lady Chaos offers them her planet…

* * *

**Author's Note: Cupid is not Eros in this story**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Omega looked at the arguing Primordials and wondered how he ended up being the voice of reason and the Commander of the Army of Lady Chaos and Lord Order and Crown Prince of the Universe. And how HIMSELF ended up a Primordial when he had been a disgraced demigod. Yes that is right he was had been a demigod so very, very long ago.

Omega sighed it had been many, many centuries since he had been betrayed. Since most of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter betrayed him because of his new brother and cousin. They turned the whole camps against him. His half brother turned Camp Jupiter against him as he was classified as a son of Neptune and the son of Zeus turned Camp Half-Blood. They had worked together to destroy his life on earth.

It started with his friends they all accused him of horrible things. The only ones that didn't turn on him were Reyna, Thalia, Kayla, Clarisse, Leila, Gwen and Hylla.

Then Annabeth cheated on him with his brother that had made him angry. So of course he had lashed out.

He remembered what happened next quite well...

_Flashback_

_Percy let his emotions get the better of him. He created a storm around Camp Half-Blood. Why did Annabeth have to cheat on him when he was going to propose to her? Why did she have to do it in THEIR spot? Why did the fates have it in for him?_

_But when he saw her making out with Mark his half-brother well he lost it. He could admit he could have handled it better. But in his defence. Every. Single. Person. At Camp but Clarisse and Kayla had turned on him and cursed his name._

_Even Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel had turned their backs on him along with Nico and Will. Another blow to him was Grover breaking the empathy link._

_All these things, then Annabeth cheating lead him to create that storm. So sue him he had deep pain and problems he didn't deserve what he got for it._

_Next thing he knew he was in chains on Olympus before all the Gods. Over half he helped get their thrones. He got Lady Enyo, Lord Janus, Lord Hercules, Lady Hebe, Lord Cupid, Lady Psyche, Lady Tyche, Lord Thanatos, Lady Hecate, Lady Ariadne, Lady Nike, Lady Nemesis, Lady Bellona, Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Most where wives of already members others it only seemed right to give them thrones and suggested a couple of Roman Gods to help things with the council._

_He looked confused at how he got here. The last thing he remembered was Annabeth cheating and creating that storm._

"_Perseus Achilles Jackson you stand before the Council of crimes of attempted murder of multiple campers, destroying various cabins, and consorting with the enemy Gaea and Kronos. How do you plead?" Zeus booms  
"I…ne…ver…", Percy stammers not sure what is going on_

"_How do you plead?" Zeus booms_

"_Not Guilty", Percy croaks in shock_

"_Then what do you say to these scenes?" Zeus asks snapping his fingers_

_Percy sees himself with Kronos, Gaea and his creating that storm. But not what caused it._

"_I have been under so much pressure. I would never do that. Annabeth cheated on me that is what put me over the edge", Percy stammers out_

"_He is telling…", Apollo starts_

"_Be quiet Apollo", Zeus booms_

"_My daughter would never do something so unwise!" Athena yells_

"_Can't I have some witnesses? Or can Lady Hecate take my memories? Please listen to me", Percy begs them_

"_No we have seen enough", Zeus booms_

"_Dad please you know me I would never do any of this! My fatal floor is loyalty!" Percy exclaims_

"_I disown you as my son. I take from you your titles as Prince of the Sea, your powers and your sword which will go to my favourite son Mark", Poseidon booms waving his hand_

_Percy grits his teeth as he feels his powers leave him. He couldn't believe this._

"_All those who think he is not guilty raise your hands", Zeus asks_

_Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Persephone, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, Bellona, Nemesis, Nike, Hecate, Thanatos, and to his surprise Dionysus and Ariadne all rise their hands._

"_All those for guilty?" Zeus asks raising his hand_

_Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hera, Athena, Ares, Enyo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Janus, Hercules, Hebe, Cupid, Psyche and Tyche all raise their hands._

_He felt his heart and something inside him break. Realising people he fought and bleed for were condemning him._

"_You are sentenced to an Eternity in Tartarus", Zeus booms, "Any last words?"_

"_We want a moment to talk to Perseus", Hades says_

"_Hades…", Zeus growls_

"_You have no choice __little__ brother", Hestia says frostily_

_Percy was then blessed by the gods that sided with him. They told him they wanted him to survive Tartarus. They also told him they didn't blame him if he never fought for Olympus again. Percy nodded to them.  
"Any last words Jackson?" Zeus growls_

"_Look after my mother and step-father. And one other thing I don't know if I will fight for you again or not. And that is the honest truth", Percy says with his head held high_

_The portal opens behind it and before Zeus could blast him into Tartarus Percy stepped into the portal himself and then he started to fall into the hell or hells…_

_End of Flashback_

Yes that is how Omega had been betrayed. Yes he had once been Percy Jackson. He still went by that to his wives and closet friends. But other then that he was Omega or Maelstrom. Commander of the Armies of Chaos and Order. Crown Prince of the Universe. Right Hand of Lady Chaos and Lord Order. Ambassador of Lady Chaos and Lord Order. Shadow of the Storm. The Deathly Current. Blessed by the Primordials and a Primordial himself, also the only Cyborg Primordial. And he had lots of other titles.

That was who he was now. But it took some time to get here. Well a lot of time. Many, many centuries and pain and hurt to get to where he was.

It started a long time ago in Tartarus…

_Flashback_

_Percy knew it had been centuries since he landed in Tartarus. He didn't know how but he could since how long he had been in Tartarus. And he knew time went faster here then in the realm world. He had to fight to survive._

_He had made a name for himself here they called him Maelstrom. He thought it was appropriate. Between battles he had to think about did he really hate the gods? That question he realised he probably wouldn't be able to answer to it was a time to choose._

_He got many scars to prove his worth here. Lucky he had Hestia and Apollo's blessings to help him otherwise he would be long dead. He already couldn't save his arm which with Hephaestus blessing he made a new one out of scraps. It wasn't the best but it would do for in here. And he lost his right eye._

_He had made his camp for the night, well what he called night. When he felt monsters near. He cursed he couldn't get a break. He draw Cyclone which was Stygian Iron Sword. A gift he got Cyclone from Hades._

_The monsters leapt at him and he bought his blade down upon them and with a burst of flames monsters started dying. But no matter what he did he still only had one hand and the other could only barely manage his fire powers._

_He felt himself being watched but as he slayed the last monster he was exhausted. He collapsed. He remembered a male figure leading over him before it went black._

_He then remembers waking up in a richly decorated room. It was the best room he had EVER seen. He was confused wasn't he just in Tartarus?_

"_Where am I?" he murmurs_

"_Your in Celeste. Our Capital City", a female voice says_

_Percy spins around holding Cyclone pointing it at the male and female figures._

"_Who are you both? Where am I? How did you get me out of Tartarus?" Percy asks firing off questions_

"_I am Lord Order. But you can call me Order", Lord Order says looking amused_

"_I am Lady Chaos. But you can call me Chaos. We created the universe. I am sure you know your mythological history?" Lady Chaos asks_

"_I am a little rusty", Percy admits lowering his sword_

"_We know. As for where you are you are on the planet Celestia. In the Capital Celeste. As for getting you out of Tartarus that is easy when your us", Lady Chaos says_

"_But you needed to prove yourself so it did take some effort to get you out", Lord Order adds_

"_Why can I suddenly sea out of my right eye?" Percy asks_

"_It is a robotic one. We can tell you the features another time. Same with your arm", Lady Chaos says_

"_Why am I here?" Percy asks_

"_We are planning to adopt you Perseus. Both of us. You will be our Commander of our Armies. Our right hand man. And so many other important titles that you will hear from Ananke and the Fates", Lady Chaos says smiling_

"_Not to overstep my boundaries. But why would your army let me lead it?" Percy asks_

"_Our planet is made up with people who deserve a second chance, or needed a new life or have been wronged by the gods. You will have many friends here Perseus that will stand with you to the end", Lord Chaos tells him_

"_How long was I in Tartarus?" Percy asks quietly_

"_870 years Tartarus time", Lady Chaos replies solemnly_

"_How many earth years?" Percy asks quietly_

"_3", Lord Order replies_

"_Can I think on it?" Percy asks quietly, "It is just so much to think about"_

"_Of course. Your welcome to stay either way. But you might what to get a new arm. I will take you to an old friend who will do you a new arm for free. Would you like to follow me?" Lady Chaos asks_

"_I will my Lady", Percy says_

"_No need of that Perseus. Chaos will do. What do you what to be known as?" Lady Chaos asks as they walk_

"_I…don't know", Percy says frowning at his answer_

"_That is to be expected. Your not the same man who saved Olympus. Your not even the same man who jumped into the Pit after the Council illegally convicted you of treason. You will find yourself here. Even if you don't accept Order and my offer", Lady Chaos says calmly_

"_Thank you", Percy says_

_Percy remembered looking amazed at the city. There was flying cars and everything he thought the future would be. There was species of people he didn't know but Lady Chaos told him what species each person was too they got to a house._

_Lady Chaos knocks on the door. A familiar voice calls out. Percy's eyes widen. The door opens and Silena stood there she was about to say something when she saw Percy._

"_Percy!" Silena exclaims and hugs him tight_

"_Hi Silena. You live here?" Percy asks_

"_I do. And so do many of our friends! They are going to be so happy to see you! What happened to you? Oh my I am so sorry for what you have been through. It looks like a lot. Come in everyone is here having a break", Silena babbles_

"_It is good to see you", Percy says smiling_

"_You too. Lady Chaos I am so sorry…", Silena says blushing at noticing one of the Creators_

"_It is ok Silena. I just escorted Percy here. You and the others have the next two weeks off to be with him. Percy has an important decision to make in two weeks. But can you have please ask Beckendorf to see me in a few days?" Lady Chaos asks_

"_I will ask him myself", Silena promises_

"_I will see you in two weeks Perseus enjoy your time with friends", Lady Chaos says disappearing_

"_Come on there are old friends that will want to see you!" Silena says gently tugging him in_

_Percy sees wedding photos of Silena and Beckendorf. He was happy for them they deserved happiness._

"_Percy?" a voice whispers_

_Percy looked to see many friends looking at him in shock. Their was Luke, Lee, Castor, Beckendorf, Michael, Ethan, Bianca and the one who spoke Zoe Nightshade._

"_Hey guys", Percy says smiling weakly_

"_PERCY!" Zoe and Bianca yell and rush to hug him tight_

_Percy grunts at the impact but hugs them back. It was so good to see them._

"_I am so sorry for your deaths", Percy says pulling away_

_Zoe wacks him on the head followed by Bianca.  
"What was that for?" Percy asks_

"_For being a Seaweed Brain. It was not your fault. Not any of our deaths were. We will always do the same thing again", Zoe says firmly_

_Percy winces at the term Seaweed Brain._

"_What is wrong Perce?" Luke asks_

"_And where did your arm go?" Ethan asks_

"_What happened to your eye?" Lee asks_

"_And the scars", Castor says_

"_It is a long story", Percy says_

"_We have time", Zoe says smiling softly_

_Percy sits down and Zoe sits on one side of him and Bianca the other. Percy began his story. Telling them everything that has happened since their deaths. Including recent actions by the Olympians._

_To say they were outraged was an understatement. They cussed the gods who voted him into Tartarus._

_Percy told them about time in Tartarus and how long he had been there and Lord Order and Lady Chaos's offer. They were shocked by everything._

"_We are so sorry Perce", Luke says_

"_Those bastards!" Zoe growls_

"_Language Zoe!" Castor says smirking_

"_Knock it off", Michael says whacking him one_

_Percy laughs oh it was good to laugh again. It had been so long. He pauses in shock._

"_What is wrong Percy?" Bianca asks gentle_

"_I haven't laughed in over 870 years", Percy whispers_

_They all look at him sadly. They promised the Creators they would be there for Percy from now on. And if they got a change to take revenge on Olympus they would.  
Percy spent all his time at the house. Charles asked opinions on some of his work. But other times he was being so secretive._

_Zoe helped Percy deal with his betrayals and being cheated on. Helping him to control his emotions._

_Luke helped with dealing with the betrayal from a father._

_Lee, Michael, Bianca and Zoe helped improve his archery._

_Silena took him to buy a whole new wardrobe saying he would need more clothes now he was living here. He protested when he saw everything cost but Silena just waved it off._

_By the time the two weeks where up he found he liked it here. All his friends were in the Army and he wanted to help his friends._

_When he told Lady Chaos he would accept her and Lord Orders offer they broke into grins. They told him he would be presented to the Primordial Council the next day._

_Percy slept easy that night. His nightmares had lessened. He walked to the Council room with Lord Order on one side and Lady Chaos on the other._

_They stopped into a room with 24 people sitting around a table arguing angrily._

"_Children listen up!" Lady Chaos yells_

_That doesn't stop the arguing_

"_You have a new member!" Lord Order booms_

"_SILENCE!" Percy yells trying to help them out_

_Everyone goes silent all looking at him in shock._

"_You actually got them to be quiet I am impressed", Lord Order says smiling_

"_Normally only Order can do that and that is after a dozen attempts", Lady Chaos says also smiling_

"_He is a natural", a man on the Council says_

"_Told you", a smug female says_

"_Introduce yourselves", Lady Chaos orders_

"_I am Nyx Primordial of Night. We have meet before", Nyx says smiling_

"_I am Erebus Primordial of Darkness and Mist", Erebus says_

_"I am Moros Primordial of Doom", Moros says_

"_I am Hemera Primordial of Day", Hemera says_

"_I am Aither Primordial of the Upper Air and Light", Aither says_

"_I am Chronos Primordial of Time", Chronos says_

"_I am Aion Primordial of Eternity", Aion says_

"_I am Ananke Primordial of Fate and Inevitably", Ananke says_

"_I am Ponto Primordial of the Sea", Pontos says_

"_I am Thalassa also Primordial of the Sea", Thalassa says_

"_I am Ouranos Primordial of the Sky and Heavens", Ouranos looking at him curiously_

"_I am Akhlys Primordial of Misery and Poison", Akhyls says smirking at him_

"_I am Ourae Primordial of Mountains", Ourae says_

"_I am Himeros Primordial of Tension", Himeros says smirking_

"_I am Ophion Primordial of Life and Serpents", Ophion says _

"_I am Eros Primordial of Love, Lust and Procreation", Eros says_

"_I am Nesoi Primordial of Islands", a girl says_

"_I am Physis Primordial of Nature", a man says_

_"I am Thesis Primordial of Creation", a girl says_

_"I am Planes Primordial of Generations", a man says_

"_I am Hydros Primordial of Fresh Water and Mud", Hydros says_

"_I am Elpis Primordial of Hope", Elpis says smiling_

"_I am Tartarus Primordial of the Pit. Uhh sorry about my other self", Tartarus says sheepishly_

"_Other self?" Percy asks_

"_Every Primordial as a good and bad side. Like the Greeks have a Roman side. I am sorry about what me bad self did. I am the real Gaea", Gaea says softly_

"_I hold no grudge against you Lord Tartarus, Lady Gaea after what you explained to me", Percy says bowing_

_Gaea jumps up and hugs Percy tightly saying she was so sorry.  
"I forgive you. It wasn't you", Percy tells her_

"_Thank you Perseus it is more then I deserve", Gaea says wiping tears away and moving back to her place_

"_We will bless him now then you Ananke and the Fates will grant him what he deserves. Choose what you bless Perseus with carefully. The choose is yours", Lady Chaos orders_

_Everyone nods.  
"Can I go first?" Gaea asks softly_

"_Of course Gaea", Lord Order says smiling_

_Gaea comes forward and touches Percy._

"_I Primordial Gaea of Earth and Nature grant you my blessing and gift you with Geokinesis, the control over the element earth. I give you Ferrokinesis, the ability to bend metals in any shape to form a weapon if defenceless. I also give you Chlorokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate and create plants. And because of him helping putting my evil side sleep I gift him with the ability of Magmakinesis the ability to manipulate and create lava and molten rocks", Gaea says softly as Percy glows green_

"_Thank you Lady Gaea", Percy says bowing to her_

"_Call me Sister. That is what we are after all", Gaea says smiling before moving to the side_

"_I will go next", Ouranos says moving over with a thoughtful look_

_Percy was nervous wondering what he could get from Ouranos before he put his finger to Percy's forehead._

"_I Primordial Ouranos of Sky and the Heavens grant you my blessing and gift you with Atmomkinesis which is the ability to manipulate, control and create weather. I also gift you with Aerokinesis which is the ability to master the element Air. I also gift you Electroinesis which is the ability to manipulate and control electricity. I also find you worthy of a unique and rare gift of mine that my children don't even have. I give you Sky-Umbrakinesis which is the ability to use darkness of the night sky to generate extremely durable black chains and it helps with using the Wind to transport yourself", Ouranos says as Percy glows blue/grey_

"_Thank you my lord", Percy says bowing_

"_Like Gaea it is just Ouranos", Ouranos says smirking_

"_I will go next", Nyx says smiling widely_

_Nyx comes up and touches Percy._

"_I Primordial Nyx of Night grant you my blessing and gift to you move enhanced Umbrakinesis. I also give you the gift of Shadow Travel, Night Vision, and Shadow Camouflage. You will also be stronger at night", Nyx says after Percy stopped glowing black_

"_Thank you Nyx", Percy says with a bow_

_Nyx blushes, "Your welcome"_

"_I will go now", Erebus says walking over and touching Percy's head, "I Primordial Erebus of Darkness and Mist grant you by blessing and gift you with more enhanced Umbrakinesis, Invisibility, Mist Manipulation, Darkness Vision, Darkness Shield and Darkness Camouflage"_

"_Thank you", Percy says_

"_Your welcome", Erebus says moving away_

"_I'll go next", Tartarus says stepping forward, "I Primordial Tartarus of the Abyss grant you my blessing and gift you with enhanced Pyrokinesis, which you can control the Element Fire. Telumkinesis, the ability to master any weapon. I enhanced your Umbrakinesis. I give you also the gift of Hellfire and a Dark Shield. But because of what happened in the past I give you the ability to survive my pit and know your way around", Tartarus says as Percy glows dark purple_

"_Thank you", Percy says, "You didn't have too"_

"_I wanted too", Tartarus replies smirking_

_Aither comes over next.  
"I Primordial Aither of the Upper Air and Light grant you my blessing and gift you with Enhanced Air control, Photokinesis, the ability of controlling and manipulating Light. And I also give you Nephelokimesis, the ability to control, manipulate and make Clouds", Aither says as Percy glows grey_

"_Thank you", Percy says_

"_Your welcome", Aither says_

"_Ill go next!" Hemera says bouncing over, "I Primordial Hemera of the Day grant you my blessing and gift to you enhanced Photokinesis, enhanced Pyrokinesis, and have increased your healing ability on yourself and when you touch someone and will them to heal then you can do it. I also give you Fire Blasts and Fire Teleportation", Hemera says smiling as Percy glows gold_

"_Thank you very much", Percy says_

"_Anything for a new member of the family", Hemera says smiling_

"_I will get this over with", Akhlys says walking over, "I Primordial Akhlys of Misery and Poison grant you a partial blessing and gift to you with the abilities to control and detect poison. And the ability to make someone feel miserable or take it away"_

_Akhlys walks away without another word._

_Another woman walks up looking thoughtful. He saw it was Lady Nesoi the Primordial of Islands._

"_I Primordial Nesoi of Islands grant you my blessing and gift you with the ability to locate Islands or Create Islands. Use it well", Nesoi says smiling_

"_I will", Percy says_

_She smiles and walks away_

_Ourae go's next with a blessing. Hydros gives his blessing and so do Ananke, Aion, Phanes, Physis, Thalassa, Chronos, Himeros, Ophion and Moros._

"_I Primordial Elpis of Hope grant you my blessing and gift you with the ability of giving or taking hope and more power to your healing ability", Elpis says softly_

"_Thank you", Percy says smiling_

_Pontos comes over next.  
"I Primordial Pontos of the sea grant you my blessing and gift you with enhanced Hydrokinesis the ability to control the element Water, Vapour Travel, Water Shields and the ability to understand ocean/sea creatures", Pontos says smiling_

"_Thank you", Percy says smiling as he feels the familiar powers_

"_You deserve you powers. Poseidon should never take away something that is natural to you", Pontos tells him_

"_Thank you so much", Percy says_

"_Your welcome", Pontos says smiling and walking away_

"_My turn!" Eros says smiling_

_Percy internal winces at that look. Eros seemed to have something up his sleeve._

"_I Primordial Eros of Love, Lust and Procreation grant you my blessing and gift you with Amokinesis the ability to manipulate and create love. I gift you with a higher form of Charm Speak. And lastly I will gift you with Bond Finding. Because you are powerful you will have more then one mate. Your instincts will take you to them. Also this blessing makes sure you can never cheat on them. You will also need to appoint a First Wife. The First Wife is always announced first and has first dibs on their husband and can say when the other wives are allowed to have children. There is another thing your soulmates have a chose to stay with you or not. If they do then they will have happiness and love they need. If they reject the bond you will be in pain. These bonds give the woman the chose of what they want to be wife, sister, friend, acquaintance whatever they truly desirer", Eros says smirking at Percy's shocked expression_

"_Why?" Percy asks Eros_

"_You're the Greatest Hero of all time and have been betrayed. You will need people by your side that will never betray you. That is what the bond does. The more mates you have show how powerful someone is or how much they need support", Eros explains_

"_Thank you for explaining Lord Eros", Percy says_

"_No need to thank me little brother. And it is just Eros", Eros smirks walking to the others_

"_Now it is our turn", Lady Chaos says_

"_I Lord Order. One of the Creators of the Universe. Adopt and take as blood as my son Perseus. I gift him with being able to speak and understand any language. I give you the power of being a Strategist and Technician. Also gift you with being a Technopath, Shape-Shifting and magic", Lord Order says as Percy glows Gold_

"_I Lady Chaos. One of the Creators of the Universe. Adopt and take as blood as my son Perseus. I gift him with Creation Powers, Void Manipulation, Telekinesis, Intelligence, Six Sense and Mind Reading. But both Order and myself give you also FULL immortality and wings", Lady Chaos says smiling at Percy's shocked face_

_Percy sees the large Black, Brown, Gold, Silver, Peach, Orange, Teal and Violet wings and his eye was the same colours but instead of the peach it had red._

"_Ananke if you would call the Fates to give Perseus his domains", Lord Order orders_

_Ananke nods and soon the three fates where in the room. They chant in a ancient language. Percy glows gold._

"_All hail Primordial Lord Perseus of Leadership, Loyalty, Bravery, Chivalry, Valiance, Honour, Courage, Battles, Duals, Swordmanship, Markmanship, Hardships, Time, Reason, Love, Harems, Stamina, Tides, Waves, Beaches, Pearls, Shipwrecks, Ships, Treaties, Authority, Dedication, Detection, Oaths, Barriers, Shields, Sacrifice, Protection, Mystery, Magic, Creation, Combat, Resilience, Fairness, Trustworthiness, Reality, Illusions, Survival, Bonds, Thoughts, Whispers, Tracking, Robotics._

_Minor God of Peace, Shadows, Secrets, Strategy, Weapons, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Comets, Light, Mist, Storms, and Inner Strength._

_Crown Prince of Celestia, Commander of the Chaos Army, Son of Lady Chaos and Lord Order, Blessed by the Primordials, Champion of the Primordials, and Arch-Mage: Tier-Zero", the fates say bowing_

_Percy was shocked he was now a Primordial and he had so MANY domains.  
"You have a lot of domains because you are so powerful", Ananke says softly_

"_I don't deserve all this", Percy tells them_

"_You do. You a great person who everyone took advantage off", Hemera says_

"_They'll be the ones who will beg for forgiveness and have to admit their wrong", Nyx says_

_Percy looks at Ananke, Hemera and Nyx and he feels something form inside of him. It was like a gold thread had reached out to them. He suddenly realises this was Eros's gift working.  
"Umm Ladies I believe I need to talk to you…", Percy says hesitantly_

_Flashback End_

From that day everything changed again. He had to learn to master all of his powers and how to handle all types of weapons. Weapons which were tattoos on his body and he just needed to think of the weapon on his body he wanted and it would appear in his hand.

He got a pretty long list of all the weapons he has as tattoos but also the ones that were out in the open.

Ananke, Nyx and Hemera had loved being his wives. But he mated with Zoe and Bianca too much to their shock. Percy made a lot of apologies to Zoe until she kissed him on the lips saying she wanted to do that for a long time.

Percy had made Zoe his First Wife when the married. None of the others had any objections to it.

Percy gained another mate in a different way…

_Flashback…_

_Percy had been training none stop to Master all Weapons and Abilities. He wanted to make his new parents proud. All his weapons were gifts from the Primordial. The only thing he helped with was different arrows. And different types of darts. The Weapon Forges loved his ideas and took them onboard to give to the other soldiers._

_He suddenly feels a pull in his mind. A gold strand was flickering. He learnt that flickering meant one of his soulmates was in danger and if it went black then they were dead. This gold bond was one he hadn't seen before. But he was going to follow it._

_He void jumped to where the full was coming from and was shocked to land on earth. He grits his teeth at the pain. He assess the situation fast. Seeing Reyna who was overpowered by monsters. Percy jumps into action and destroys all the monsters within minutes. He looked at Reyna and she now had recovered her sword and pointed it at him.  
"Who are you?" Reyna asks_

"_It is my Perseus Jackson", Percy says showing his face just a little_

"_Thank gods you are ok", Reyna exclaims hugging him_

_Which shocked him as she was normally so stern._

"_Why aren't you at Camp Jupiter?" Percy asks  
"I left because I had enough of people saying you're a traitor. And I have been trying to find an entrance to Tartarus so I could rescue you", Reyna replies blushing_

"_Would you like to come with me to the place where I now live?" Percy asks_

"_I would love too", Reyna replies_

_Percy holds out his none robotic hand and Reyna takes it they both appear in Celestia. To say Reyna was shocked was an understatement. Then telling her what had happened left her shocked speechless. Percy wondered if she would reject him. But instead she leapt into his arms saying she accepted everything that came with him. If only she knew that that meant…_

_End of Flashback_

Just a few weeks after that there was a vote on the Primordial Council to elevate Zoe and Reyna too Godhood. Which was agreed upon by Ananke.

Reyna became Primordial of Runes, Codes, Encryption, Decryption, and Puzzles.

And Zoe began Primordial of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, Comets, Asteroids, Meteors, Blackholes, Supernovas, Wormholes, the Cosmos

His other mates where not destined to be gods. But he had children with some of his wives which he absolutely adored and doted on them.

He had spent a lot of time in the city when he meet four woman after picking up a lot of bags they had dropped. He found out they were Lady Metis, Lady Mnemosyne, Lady Maia and Lady Themis. All Titans. But he felt the now familiar connection instantly.

He was able to explain to them everything and he invited them to get to know him at his knew Palace which his parents and siblings made him have built. Saying a Primordial must have a Castle or a Palace on Celestia.

He also had to pick his Lieutenants, his right hand men or women. He chose Luke, Reyna, Zoe, Lee, Castor and Bianca. And as for his Generals 5 of them were Lenobia, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael and Ethan.

In the army there was 16 different squadrons. All going from Alpha and Beta onward. There were so many troops it was amazing that all these people got along so well.

He heard a lot of Stories of different places or how the Olympus Gods treated demigods. Sometimes Omega wondered how could gods treat their kids these ways?

With his position as Commander he travelled all over the Universe with a couple of squadrons of soldiers to help out planets that called Lady Chaos or Lord Order for help. If a planet couldn't be saved they were moved to Celestia and a new part of the Capital was normally ready for the people to arrive. Their part of the city gave them time to adjust to a different planet and different customs.

Omega loved his life at the moment but it did have some moments. Like now…

* * *

Omega just sighed at his arguing siblings and the look his mother was given him. Omega rolled his eye and decided to get their attention.

"SILENCE! Mother needs our attention", Omega calls out making arguing slowly stop

Nobody wanted to deal with an angry Omega. Which came out if you didn't follow orders. When you use up your three strikes. When you endangered peoples lives. Also when you threatened his family.

"Thank you", Omega says smirking

Before leaning back in his chair and patting Nani his pet Wyvern. He had different types of pets. A Shadow Panther named Rajah, a Shadow Phoenix named Wisp, a Basilisk named Balthazar, a Unipeg named Morgana, a Hellhound called Firestorm, wolves Mischief and Mayhem and his Automatons Balto and Aleu.

Not to mention his dragon. They had bonded and he became a Dragon Rider which got him a lot of respect in the Army. Shadowfire was pure black with gold and red flecks as scales. She was big and had master the elements her rider has.

"Thank you Omega", Lady Chaos says with a smile at her son and right hand man

"Your welcome", Omega says

"What is the meaning off this meeting Mother?" Ouranos asks

"A species on a planet that I will disclose are close to being wiped out. Attacks are happening frequently and their forces are tiring", Lady Chaos informs them

Omega frowns he hadn't heard of anything. Why were they just being called in now?

"Do you want me to send a Squadron and myself to aid them?" Omega asks

"That is not what I have in mind. But Perseus you wouldn't be able to do battle on their ground anyway", Lady Chaos tells him softly

Omega frowns she must be serious to call him by his true name.

"What planet is it then? As I have been too a lot of planets in my time here and none have stopped me from doing battle", Omega asks

"I am so sorry Perseus it is Earth"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The Trials of Apollo happened and Meg is a Goddess. She is just not mentioned in this Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

"I'm so sorry Perseus it is Earth", Lady Chaos says gently

Omega stiffens at the mention of his Home World. He really didn't speak much of his Home World to anyone but his family. And the select few of demigods that he confided in so they would trust him knowing he knows what it is like to be betrayed son them could know he won't betray them or double cross them.

And everyone knew once they dealt with him why it was unwise to betray or double cross HIM. Lets just say their were reasons for some of his other titles. The other titles were Maelstrom, Shadow of the Storm and the Deathly Current. And most of the reasons for these titles where good reasons. Like threatening an evil Overlord and creating a super storm. Or punishing a mass murder by creating a deathly current in water.

He decides instead of causing trouble to close his eyes and take deep breaths. He feels two familiar hands on his. He opens his one multicoloured eye and his robotic eye to look at 5 of his wives. Ananke, Nyx and Hemera were looking at him in sympathy and Zoe and Reyna who were two of his Lieutenants they looked angry and sympathetic.

But he felt another person getting angry. Damn.

"Lieutenant General Castellan calm down", Omega says to his right hand man

"Yes sir", Luke says closing his eyes

"What is exactly going on Mother?" Omega asks feeling calmer now

Everyone takes their places again now that everything was back under control. Lady Chaos had sighed in relief.  
"Demigods are being hunted just not by monsters but humans. More humans have been born being able to see through the mist and demigods and gods scare many of them and they get attacked", Lady Chaos tells the Council

"So they will need to totally relocate?" Omega muses

"Yes", Lady Chaos confirms

"How many years, well I should say centuries have passed since I was…betrayed?" Omega asks curiously

"5 centuries", Chronos says with a shrug, "You could have found that out if you used your powers"

Omega just rolled his eye.

"So I take it you need an answer from the Primordial Council and the City Council?" Omega asks

"Yes. It is up to you Omega to convince them. Contact me when you have the answers. I will be with the Olympians explaining my offer. You are all welcome to watch some of it and assess them. After it monsters are starting to rally in groups and humans are not just having clear sight they are being helped to kill demigods", Lady Chaos tells them

"We will have a answer for you…soonish", Omega says looking at the not happy looks of the Council  
"Time moves faster here. So I know it will be quicker for me then for you", Lady Chaos smiles sweetly before disappearing

"Why do I feel like she planned that?" Omega mumbles rolling his eye

"Course she probably did!" Ouranos exclaims

"Ok everyone lets get back on topic. We need to discuss the moving of the Gods of Olympus, Minor Gods, Demigods, Dryads, Nymphs, Naiads, Nereid's, Oceanids, Mermaids, Centaurs, Satyrs, Fawns and a whole lot off over people", Omega says getting everyone back on topic

"What about the demigods _mortal_ families? And their belongings?" Elpis asks softly

Omega curses this was going to be a long meeting. Zoe was sooo going to kill him…

* * *

_Olympus…Earth_

* * *

The Olympians had, had it rough the last few centuries. They had realised they had made many, many mistakes over their long lives. And most of them regretted it. But their biggest regret came to be Perseus Jackson, the Recoverer of the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Darkness, the Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, the Barer of the Titans Curse, hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Hero of Olympus, the destroyer of Kronos, the bane of the Titans and the list goes on to the Betrayed One, the one who was betrayed by his kin, the one who was blessed by Hestia, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Hermes, Hephaestus, Bellona, Nemesis, Nike, Dionysus, Ariadne, Hecate and Thanatos and the first ever male to be blessed by Artemis.

The titles had just gotten longer over the years even though Perseus would be long gone, dead in Tartarus by now. After they all they didn't find out for over 50 years he was framed. And Hades told them he couldn't feel Percy's presence anywhere.

When that news came it crushed the hope of everyone on Olympus and the two Camps, the Amazons and the Hunters. They realised that Percy had died probably despising most of them. Hurt and Alone in the hell or hells.

Mark son of Neptune and Skyton son of Zeus had been charged with tampering of memories and feelings and for betraying Olympus's only hope.

Both had been sent to different places for a hundred years of work. It wasn't much the Gods all knew that he they needed Immortal Councillors of Neptune/Poseidon and Jupiter/Zeus. So Mark was sent to be a servant to Hades and his family. And Skyton had been sent to Poseidon to be a servant on his royal family. And they both had their powers that they manipulated people with taken away and their true power suppressed for 150 years. 50 years after their sentence to make sure they didn't course trouble.

The Gods who voted for Percy's banishment were shamed and the people of Olympus turned to the other members of the Council to address their problems. That lasted _200_ years. The Campers at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood where also shamed. And as many Campers had been made Immortal to help with the growing number of demigods that needed to be trained. The story of Perseus Jackson, the Son of Poseidon was a story that was told over and over again. Every year on that day of his banishment. The two Campers held memorials and some of the Immortal Campers told the monument each year that they were so sorry for what happened.

Campers every cried at the statue of the story of a Saviour who ended up being Betrayed by the never people and gods he worked and killed to protect.

There was a constent floral tribe around the statue to the demigod. Demeter, Persephone and Pomona all seeing to that, that the flowers around the statue would never fade. That each flower a Camper planted when the statue was first built would still be there centuries later.

Same with the flowers on the one on Olympus, Camp Jupiter and Atlantis.

The Statue was of Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal turned Goddess, at his height. Riding on his faithful Pegasus Blackjack sitting tall and proud on his faithful companions back in full armour with his sword Riptide raised above him and a wave of water behind him. The plague underneath held the titles, he had gotten in his short life.

_This Statue and Monument constructed by order of the Olympus Council,_

_Shows the Greatest Hero of ALL Times._

_Perseus Achilles Jackson_

_Date of Birth: 18__th__ of August 1993_

_Death: 7__th__ of October 2010_

_Age: 17_

_Son of Poseidon_

_Head Councillor of Cabin 3_

_Killed and Forever Enemy of the Minotaur (Age: 12)_

_Killer of the Furies (Age: 12)_

_Killer of Medusa (Age: 12)_

_Killer of the Echidna (Age: 12)_

_Killer of the Chimera (Age: 12)_

_Defeater of Lord Ares, God of War (Age: 12)_

_Retriever of the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Darkness (Age: 12)_

_Navigating and Surviving the Sea of Monsters (Age: 13)_

_The Retriever of the Golden Fleece (Age: 13)_

_Bearer of the Sky and Titans Curse (Age: 14)_

_Saviour of Lady Artemis and Friend to Huntresses Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo (Age: 14)_

_Explorer of the Labyrinth (Age: 15)_

_Finder of Ogygia (Age: 15)_

_Leader of the Battle of Manhattan and Olympus (Age: 16)_

_Bane of the Hyperion (Age: 16)_

_Bane of Kronos (Age: 16)_

_Hero of Olympus (Age: 16)_

_The Hero who turned down Godhood (Age: 16)_

_Champion of Rights for Cabins for the Minor Gods (Age: 16)_

_One of the Seven (Age: 16)_

_Defeater of the Gorgons (Age: 16)_

_Probatio of the 5__th__ Cohort (Age: 16)_

_One of the Rescuers of Lord Thanatos (Age: 16)_

_Retriever of the Missing Eagle Standard of the 5__th__ Cohort (Age: 16)_

_Defeater of Polybotoes, Neptune's Bane (Age: 16)_

_Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata by rights of the Legions Unanimous Decision (Age: 16) _

_Survivor of Tartarus: First Time (Age: 16)_

_Bane of Gaea: (Age: 16)_

_Leader of the Giant War (Age: 16)_

_Saviour of Olympus (Age: 16)_

_Hero who turned down Godnood Twice (Age: 16)_

_Granted Partial Immortality (Age: 16)_

_Prince of Atlantis (Age: 16)_

_Second in Line to the Sea Throne (Age: 16)_

_Completer of the 12 Labours of Hercules (Age: 17)_

_Betrayed by the Camps of Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter (Age: 17)_

_The Abandoned Hero (Age: 17)_

_Betrayed by the Girlfriend he protected (Age: 17)_

_Betrayed by Olympus (Age: 17)_

_The Wrongly Convicted (Age: 17)_

_The Unfairly Sentenced (Age: 17)_

_A Convicted Innocence Man who was Sentence to Tartarus (Age: 17)_

_Declared Innocent (50 Years after his Sentence) (Year: 2060)_

_Declared Dead (50 Years after his Sentence) (Year: 2060)_

**_A Man Who Will Be Always Remember and Considered the Greatest Hero That Ever Lived and Who Ever Will Have Lived._**

_People Who Consider him Family:_

_Beloved Son of Poseidon*: God and King of the Seas…_

_Beloved Son of Sally Blofis nee Jackson: Goddess of Kindness, Compassion and Empathy_

_Beloved Step-Son of: Paul Blofis: God of Rebirth_

_Beloved Step-Son: Amphitrite*: Goddess and Queen of the Sea_

_Beloved Half-Brother of: God and Prince Triton* of the Seas_

_General Tyson of the Cyclopes Army_

_Lady Estella Blofis_

_Beloved Cousin of:_

_Immortal Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Current Lieutenant of the Hunt_

_Immortal Nico di Angelo*, Son of Hades, Current Lieutenant of Hades and Ghost King_

_God Jason Grace*, Son of Jupiter: God of Storms and Lightning_

_Goddess Hazel Lévesque*, Daughter of Pluto: Goddess of Jewels and Curses_

_Former Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Hunter of Artemis (Deceased)_

_God Apollo, God of the Sun etc, etc, Cousin to __Perseus_

_Goddess Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, Cousin to Perseus_

_God Hermes, God of Thieves, Messengers etc, etc, Cousin to Perseus_

_God Hephaestus, God of Fire, Smiths etc, etc, Cousin to __Perseus_

_God Dionysus, God of Wine etc, etc, Cousin to Perseus_

_Goddess Ariadne, Cousin-in-law to Perseus_

_Goddess Athena*, Goddess of Wisdom, cousin to Perseus_

_Beloved Nephew of:_

_God Hades, King and God of the Underworld, Uncle to Perseus_

_Goddess Persephone, Queen and Goddess of the Underworld, Aunt to Perseus_

_Goddess Hestia, Goddess of the Heath and Home, Aunt to Perseus_

_Goddess Aphrodite*, Goddess of Love, Beauty Etc, Etc, Aunt to __Perseus_

_Goddess Demeter*, Goddess of the Harvest etc, etc, Aunt to Perseus_

_Goddess Bellona, Roman Goddess of War_

_Goddess Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Cousin distantly to Perseus_

_Goddess Nemesis, Goddess of Balance etc, etc, cousin distantly to Perseus_

_God Thanatos, God of Death, cousin distantly to Perseus_

_Goddess Nike, Goddess of Victoria, cousin to Perseus_

_Goddess Hebe*, Goddess of youth, Cousin to __Perseus_

_Goddess Tyche*, Goddess of Luck, distantly related to Perseus_

_Goddess Hera*, Goddess of Marriage, Aunt to Perseus_

_God Zeus*, King and Lord of the Skies, Uncle to Perseus_

_Beloved Relative of:_

_God Frank Zhang*, son of Mars, decent of Poseidon: God of Shifting, Curses, Animals_

_Goddess Piper Grace nee McLean*, daughter of Aphrodite, Cousin-in-law: Goddess of Beauty and Charm_

_Goddess Annabeth Chase*, daughter of Athens: Goddess of Architecture and Betrayal, __Ex-Girlfriend of Perseus _

_Immortals Travis* and Conner* Stroll, Chris Rodriguez*, sons of Hermes, cousins of Perseus_

_Immortals Katie* and Miranda Gardner*, daughters of Demeter, cousins of Perseus_

_Immortals Will Solace* and Kayla Knowles, daughter of Apollo, cousins of Perseus_

_Immortal Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, cousin of Perseus_

_Immortal Malcolm Pace, son of Athena, cousin of Perseus_

_Immortal Pollux Turner*, son of Dionysus, cousin of Perseus_

_Immortal Leo Valdez*, son of Hephaestus, cousin of Perseus_

_Immortal Calypso*, daughter of Atlas, cousin-in-law of Perseus_

_Immortal Centurion Gwen Gracie_

_Immortal Centurion Dakota Maxwell*, Son of Bacchus _

_Immortal Centurion Lelia Smart, daughter of Ceres _

_Mortals: Lee Fletcher and Michael Yaw, sons of Apollo, cousins of Perseus (Deceased)_

_Mortal: Castor Turner, son of Dionysus, cousin of Perseus (Deceased)_

_Mortal: Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, cousin of Perseus (Deceased)_

_Mortal: Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, cousin of Perseus (Deceased) _

_Friend of:_

_Partial Immortal Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona (Missing)_

_Immortal Queen Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, Queen of the Amazons_

_Immortal Lord Grover Underwood*, Lord of the Wild_

_Immortal Lady Juniper Underwood*_

_Immortal Chiron*, Trainer of Heros_

_Immortal Lupa, Trainer of Roman Heros._

_Those that have an * are ones that Betrayed our Greatest Hero and have asked with true remorse for forgiveness at this Monument._

_Pay Perseus Jackson's memory and story live on and remind us of what Ambition, Greed, Paranoia and Loyalty really does too us._

_This Monument stands against time. As time will not tarnish it. _

_May Where Ever Perseus Ended Up Give Him Peace and Know the Gods Vowed To Change Their Ways._

_**Made by the Gods and blessed by them, both Major and Minor of Olympus, Greek and Roman, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.**_

The Statue and Monument got hundreds of visitors each year. No matter if the were Gods, Demigods, Immortals, Centaurs, Satyrs, Nymphs, Oceanids, Dryads and Merman Visit each year...

* * *

Two figures cloaked in invisibility looked at the Statue and Monument. It was fitting they given them that. And many had admitted to their wrong in the whole situation. There were a few…discrepancy's but it was nearly correct.

"Our you sees this Omega?" the woman asks showing the Statue and Monument for her children to see, especially a man with a lot of scars

"I see it", the man on the screen says, "It…is different. I never expected them to admit their mistakes"

"There are ones at Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Atlantis too", the man says from next to the woman

"Well…this I have to think about. But is that my mothers name saying Goddess?" the man with scars asks

"It is correct my son", the woman says gently

"We will watch and get back too you on our decision", the scared man say cutting the connection

"Are you ready my dear?" the man asks

"I am", she says

"I feel both sorry for our son and amusement for his situation", the man tells the woman

"Why?" the woman asks

"Sorry that this is what he saw here. And the information that our son would have picked up with his eye. And amusement for the argument that is probably breaking out", the man says chuckling

The woman chuckles, "You right that is very amusing"

* * *

The Gods had been trying to change their ways they where getting there. But friction between those who sent Percy to Tartarus and those that didn't was still there till this day. Many remember words that were thrown at each other and nobody really knew how to more on from it or bring it up. So they tired to ignore it.

But now centuries after they started the movement of change. War was upon them. More Mortals then ever before could see demigods and gods and other beings and had gotten weapons to be able to kill demigods with and injure gods with.

The gods, immortals and other top Campers who made immortal where trying to find a solution. It was so bad portals had to be used to transport demigods to each Camp and Olympus. And it was draining on both Hecate's and Circe's Magic for some reason.

Nearly everyone was having a voice. Poseidon wasn't. He didn't talk much still even after all this centuries. He did have a couple of affairs to try and ease the pain but it didn't. But Zeus had allowed those Children Immortality and Trainers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Then even trained the Atlantian Army.

"The safety of everyone must come before anything else", Athena says wisely

"That first priority, but we also must find out who is behind this which is second priority", Zeus says but at least he was listening.

"We will be able to help you here Olympians", a deep voice says from across the room

All weapons turn to the two smarty dressed people standing before them. Looking like they belonged here.  
"WHO DARES THREATEN OLYMPUS!" Zeus booms

"I would be quiet my several times Great Grandson. I am Lord Order on of the Creators of the Universe", Lord Order says smoothly

"I am Lady Chaos his sister and wife. Also a Creator of the Universe", Lady Chaos says smiling when everyone was quickly bowing before them

"How can we help you?" Zeus asks

Lord Order and Lady Chaos rise eyebrows at his change of attitude. They had seen him listening to advice too.

"It is what we can do for you", Lady Chaos replies  
"And what his what my Lord and Lady?" Sally asks

"Well we might be able to offer your people and allies a place to live on our planet. Celestia", Lord Order says calmly

There was shocked silence in the room. Nobody could believe that the Creators of the Universe were giving them help!

* * *

_Celestia_

* * *

Omega had looked at just the few scenes. The scene flickered because of the huge difference in time. As it was it had already been two weeks since they left him along with a bunch of squabbling Primordials who liked to point out Every. Single. Flaw. And then he saw his birth mother. Oh crap.

"SHUT UP!" Omega yells over everyone yelling

Silence comes over the room. Everyone looking at the swirling robotic eye and the real eye that had darkened in colour.

"Listen up we are working this out now! Or do any of you what to be brave enough and tell my First Wife Zoe that I'll be later for dinner AGAIN, and unable to put my kids to bed AGAIN! Because of pointless arguments?" Omega asks the group

They all look at each other none wanting to face the wrath of Zoe Nightshade. Not even her sister wives.

"I see you all get my point. Lets move this meeting along about placement shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

_Celestia_

* * *

Omega grumbles as he walks to the Planet Council meeting. Meetings have taken up all his time at the moment between the squabbling Primordial Council and the minor meetings of the Planet Council he was STILL getting headaches. And because of someone snitched so the WHOLE planet knew of the impending arrivals and there have been a few protests that he had to send some of the Army out to disperse the protests.

And his wives were upset that he couldn't spend as much time with the kids they wanted. Or spend much time with his wives as _they_ and _he_ wanted.

He also had a lot on his mind from seeing some of what his mother and father had shown him of Olympus. They had built a statue of him! And not only in one place but in _four_. Now they had only changed his opinion slightly. But then he found out his birth mother and step-father had been made gods and that had deeply moved him. His birth mother looked happy and healthy with only a little sadness in her eyes.

It was hard for Omega to get a good read on the new Olympian Council as the connection between their planets was different as time moved faster here then on earth. So snippets where better then nothing.

Now that the Primordial Council had agreed to allow them here. But the Planet Council also had to agree. The Primordial Council took ages to sort out a Patron and Sponsor for the coming refugees. In the end Omega had agreed to be their Patron and Sponsor. But he knew he might live to regret that decision.

Luke was with him as he knew what was going on he wasn't really happy about it but had seen the changes in the Olympians when Omega showed him the footage they had so far. Luke was part of the Planet Council and Omega's Lieutenant and Right-Hand Man.

As they got into the Planet Council Meeting members were still arguing about the coming arrivals and why they should accept them.

The meeting was already loud with arguing. Omega was getting sick of the shouting. He was going to demand a holiday from his parents after this. His WIVES will probably demand the holiday. And the kids would beg.

Now the Council was debating whether to pay for the Earth Gods and their people's section of the City or make them pay for it.

Omega groans this was going to be another long one. Luke just looked at him with a smirk with only a slight hint of sympathy. Bloody son of Hermes. Bloody Olympians. Bloody Gods. Bloody COUNCILS!…

* * *

_Olympus_

* * *

"Well we might be able to offer your people and allies a place to live on our planet. Celestia", Lord Order says calmly

There was shocked silence in the room. Nobody could believe that the Creators of the Universe were giving them help. All 39 members of the were shocked.

Lord Order and Lady Chaos looked at the new council and see they had added more members since Omega's time. They see Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez and Meg McCaffrey.

Athena was the first with her voice back.

"How can you claim to be Lord Order and Lady Chaos when those figures faded long ago?" Athena asks

"All faded beings end up in Celestia. We never faded anyway", Lady Chaos replies

"We just withdraw from earth and left it to the Primordials, then the Titans, then all of you", Lord Order adds

"If you still don't believe feel _some_ of our aura", Lady Chaos tells them

All the Council feel the overflow of power it bought them out of their seats and too their knees in submission.

"We are sorry for doubting you Lord Order, Lady Chaos", Zeus says humbly

"Apology accepted", Lord Order says as they pull back their power

The Council staggers back into their thrones. All of them shocked that these powerful beings still lived and existed on a whole different planet.

"How can you help us?" Hades asks

"We offer planets and people refuge when their in danger or their planets start to fall. They move onto Celestia and their people or planet are sectioned into a new part of the main city", Lord Order explains

"They get put in one of the our children's sections who act like a sponsor to them", Lady Chaos adds

"So you would be able to fit all of us?" Hestia asks cautiously

"Yes. But the decision is not up to us", Lady Chaos informs them

"Then who is it up too?" Apollo asks

"And why do you ask if they haven't decided yet?" Annabeth asks  
"It is up to our children the Primordials of the Council. Then the Planet Council", Lord Order says as it is obvious

"And we told you because our youngest son WILL get the Councils to agree on placing you", Lady Chaos tells them

"Who is your youngest son?" Hecate asks

"That will all be revealed in time. But our youngest is a Primordial you have never heard off. As he was given Primordial status as well as given status and blood as our son only about two or three thousand years", Lord Order reveals

"That is young compared to some of us", Hera points out

"But he is experienced and his words carry weight", Lord Order tells them

"We have faith he will make the Councils see sense", Lady Chaos says

Suddenly they hear a beeping sound. And Lord Order pulls up his sleeve and shows a watch they had never seen before.

"Yes?" Lord Order asks pressing a button

"The Primordial Council has reached a verdict", a voice says

"What is the verdict?" Lord Order replies

The Olympian Council leans in hoping this was good news.

"To allow the matter to go to the Planet Council", the voice replies

"Is that a good thing?" Bellona asks

"Yes because it means the Primordials will accept and help you on Celestia", the voice replies for Lord Order and Lady Chaos

"Who will be their Patron and Sponsor?" Lady Chaos asks  
There was silence for a couple of seconds before the voice replies.  
"I will", the voice says with a tired sigh

"I am so proud of you for stepping up son", Lady Chaos says smiling

"Yeh, yeh tell that to my wives and children. I must go you will know shortly the Planet Council's decision. Omega out", the voice, Omega says to them before they hear a beep

"So how long before we know if we can move to your planet?" Zeus asks

"Not long. Time moves differently on Celestia. To us here it could be seconds or minutes. Compared to days or weeks in Celestia", Lady Chaos explains

All the Council's eyes widen at that.

"How does time really move there?" Annabeth asks

"A lot faster. All planets have their different times they run on. Our sons Chronos or Omega could explain better", Lord Order replies

"Will there be enough space for us to grow planet life?" Demeter asks

"Like my Dryad friends", Meg added

"There should be. Omega will hopefully see to everything", Lady Chaos assures them smiling

"Will the Dryads be able to survive in Celestia?" Demeter asks

"They will. The planet adapts for every new member", Lord Order replies

"What about Atlantis and Atlantica? What about my people?" Poseidon asks solemnly

"Omega will come through with a way to help you Poseidon and your people in the sea. Omega is a brilliant strategist", Lady Chaos assures the sad Sea God

"How good of Strategist?" Athena asks curious

"One of his Minor Domains is Strategy. So what do you think?" Lord Order asks amused

"What are this Omega's domains?" Thalia asks

"That you will know it time", Lord Order says mysteriously

"Omega is not his real name is it?" Paul asks

"No. He has many names. But he does prefer Omega. You will have to accept that is how he is", Lady Chaos tells them

"We can do that. It is the least we can do", Sally replies to the Council's agreement

Lord Order and Lady Chaos were impressed with the changes of the Council. Suddenly Lord Order's watch beeps again.

"What is the verdict Omega?" Lord Order asks not having to asks who it was

"Not even a hello?" Omega's voice asks

"You have only been out of contact about twenty minutes here", Lady Chaos explains

"Well it has been a _lot_ longer here. My wives and children say for my overtime you need to give us a holiday on one of the Tropical Planets. Preferably one that has a spa", Omega's voice says through the watch  
"Tell them we will see too it. As your help has been greatly appreciated", Lady Chaos assures him

"Good", Omega replies

"So what is the verdict?" Lord Order asks

"The Planet Council said…", Omega starts but stops as static takes the line

"What happened?" Hazel asks confused

Lord Order was playing with the watch trying to get the signal back.  
"Sometimes the connection is bad", Lady Chaos says with a sigh

"Actually Time interference between planets. I have just helped stabilize this connection…for now", Omega's voice says coming through again

"We should have though of that", Lady Chaos murmurs to Lord Order  
"You didn't think of it Mother, Father because Time is not your domain really. Chronos main domain is Time and mine is a Minor domain of Time so we have the ability to _sense_ time changes", Omega explains

Lord Order and Lady Chaos sigh at Omega's tone of voice.

"So back to topic what did the Council say?" Lady Chaos asks

"They have agreed to allow the Earth Gods and their allies to move here. Construction of the new part of the City is underway", Omega replies telling them the good news

"How long did it take you to get them all to agree?" Lord Order asks amused

"Too BLOODY long! I have had a permeant headache since this started!" Omega exclaims

There was laughter in Omega's background.

"It will soon settle down", Lady Chaos assures her son

"I hope so", Omega replies

"Lord Omega how will the Sea People live on Celestia?" Amphitrite asks softly

There was silence for a couple of minutes. The Council thought they had lost the signal again or Omega hung up. Till a few minutes part.  
"Leave that too me. I have some work to do about this", Omega replies sounding soft but also sounded stiff with them

"What about the Underworld?" Hades asks cautiously  
"That will be settled too by the time you come", Omega replies more calmly  
"We trust you. How many Earth Days do you need to complete the building of the new section?" Lady Chaos asks breaking the tension

Suddenly there was a bang over the communication line.

"Just give me a second", Omega replies as some static comes back and they hear another bang, "ALPHA I'm going to kill you!"

Lady Chaos giggles at Omega's angry voice.

"Who is Alpha?" Hermes asks sounding amused

"He is one of Omega's Lieutenants and one of Omega's right hand men", Lord Order tells them

"He likes to play pranks to easy the tension. No matter if he gets in trouble", Lady Chaos giggles

That was when Omega comes back online.  
"Sorry about that. As for your question 4 Earth Days will be alright. Then the Primordial Council will transport everyone here", Omega informs them

"Will you be sending help?" Lord Order asks

"Yes _Alpha…_", Omega starts

"NO I'm not doing it!" a voice shouts

"You have no choice. Do you really want to be around when my wife realises _certain ADULT _words you have taught our children?" Omega asks

Hermes and several gods laugh at the obvious blackmail.

"Fine you win", the voice says sighing

"As I was saying Alpha will be leading some men to help soon. Just give them one earth day to get there", Omega tells them

"Thank you for your work. I hope the plans go well", Lady Chaos tells him  
"If anything changes call us", Lord Order, orders

"I will. Be safe. Omega signing off", Omega says as the watch goes dead

"It looks like we have packing to do", Zeus tells the Council, "Do you all agree?"

The Council all nod but look nervous.  
"Then lets help pack you up", Lady Chaos says gently knowing they were nervous off leaving their home planet

"How will we transport everything?" Persephone asks

"We have dimensional storage boxes. They will help fit all your stuff", Lord Order explains

They all go to start packing but they all didn't know what to expect…

* * *

_Celestia_

* * *

Omega wanted to bang his head. Now he had to tell the Ocean folk that Atlantis _and _Atlantica were going to be placed in their territory and that Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton would be ruling those two cities. That would go down _so _well. Maybe he can talk Pontos, Thalassa and Hyrdos down there to help ease things order. Omega would also have to set up places for himself, Pontos and Hyrdos can move two cities into the deeps of their ocean and not to crush any sea folk. That was going to take a lot of energy.

Then there was what to do about the Underworld. They could move those people that are in Elysium and Isle of the Blest to here with new lives. Or leave them on earth in the Underworld with the people in the Fields of Punishment with Security from Celestia that rotated regularly.

Oh how he was going to _enjoy_ bringing these topics up. Why did it have to be him? Wasn't he already doing enough?

His wives were going to _kill_ him…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_Celestia…_

* * *

Omega looks at the buildings that were starting to come together. This was hectic. It always was with a new group joining the planet as a whole new _section _needed to be added to a Primordial's area. That Primordial would be their Sponsor and Patron. But this was more so with Underwater construction underway too. With Omega's brothers grumbling to help Pontos was the main one to help with the Sea Folk with his wife Thalassa. And he grumbled about it the whole way.

Omega didn't know what he was grumbling about. HE was the one in the dog house with his wives! He was the one who didn't have time and was on a ban from sex because of his overworked. Which was NOT his fault. Damn his wife Zoe knew how to threaten so did Bianca, Reyna and the others too. They had cut him off till he made time for them.

Honesty how was he meant to make time with building a city in HIS sector of the planet? Creating a space for Atlantis and Atlantica? Meetings with the Planet Council? Meetings with the Primordial Council? Army Meetings? Dispersing protests going through the streets of the planet? Or stopping fights and bawls that were happening?

AND he had to deal with the fact the people who betrayed him would be coming to live in HIS sector! It wasn't like the other Primordials were going to offer them space. Or be there sponsors and patrons. Most couldn't stand the Olympians who thought they were superior. Even with the footage they had seen.

Now he had to wrangle a force to help more the group here. Now many were volunteering. Because of everything that had happened. Luke would be leading them. Well he didn't give Luke much of a choice. After he heard the words Luke taught his children. Honesty he was doing Luke a favour. If Zoe or the others found him he would be a dead man. Again.

So here Omega was having to force a group of his men to go to earth. Compromising that they DIDN'T have to lift their hoods while they were on earth. Honesty it was the only way the group would go. But Omega knew it was for the best as there would be MANY, MANY questions.

But the group had STILL grumbled. So he told them he would give them 1,000 credits (The Galaxy Money), to do this job, out of HIS own money. That got them moving.

Omega whistles to get the groups attention.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I HAVE A DOZEN MEETINGS TO GET TOO. AND A PILE OF PAPERWORK THE HEIGHT OF MY CASTLE! SO QUIET!" Omega booms to everyone

Everyone turns to Omega who was looking far from amused.

"That's better. Now your mission which is being lead by my Lieutenant General, my Right-Hand Man Luke Castellan, who will go by Alpha on this mission. Is to go to Earth and help the Olympians pack all their belongings to bring here. Also the Mages, Enchanters/Enchantresses your job is to shrink the temples, buildings, statues and so on for their transport to Celestia. I will need you to move Atlantica within two days of you being there and Atlantis will be on the very last day. Your mission will take FOUR _Earth_ days. So communications will be tricky between us. My beloved wife Nyx has agreed to be our go between when our communications are rocky. Now do I need to tell you ALL to behave?" Omega asks his soldiers

"Not us boss", Luke calls  
The soldiers laugh. Omega groans this was going to be a disaster. But at least Luke and the others will be his Fathers and Mothers problem for the next FOUR Earth Days. Which was much longer here. Thank Gods.

"Now you will be transport to just a…", Omega looks at his arm looking at the readings for Earth, "Two Hours after I last spoke to them about the Planet Council agreeing to house them"

"I hate those time differences", Castor mutters

"Don't we all", Michael Yew agrees

"Ok everyone. Do you ALL know what your doing?" Omega asks  
"Yes sir", the soldiers say  
"How do we get there?" Lee Fletcher asks  
"I will be teleporting you all there", Omega replies

"By yourself?" Silena asks worriedly  
"Well it is only me here. My bastard siblings have left me with the work", Omega growls

Some of the soldiers snicker at that. They KNEW how much the siblings argued.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Omega calls

"Yes sir", they say pulling up their hoods.

"Good luck, be careful. Keep in contact. And for goodness sake behave!" Omega booms the last word

As magic engulfs the group of 50 Men and Women. Omega directs his magic towards Earth moving the group to Olympus. When he feels he had them where they should be he let go. And pants at the effort.

"Damn I need more sleep. With nectar and ambrosia after that one", Omega pants

Suddenly his arm goes off. He groans. He taps the arm and a hologram came up.  
"Omega here", Omega says  
"Your needed at the construction site"

Damn there was never going to be a time to sleep. AND make it up to his wives. At least his Primordial Wives understood. Where were they anyway?...

* * *

_Earth…_

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

Olympus was busy with people hurrying to pack and getting demigod families together. They still had four days as it had only been two hours since they got the ok.

Many of the Gods and Goddesses were excited to be going to Celestia and seeing what it had to offer. But they were also sad with leaving Earth behind.

Lord Order was helping the Gods organises everything and Lady Chaos was helping the demigods convince their mortal parents to come with them.

Suddenly a bright light fills the square in Olympus and a group of people appeared dressed in uniform with weapons on them.

Everyone was ready to fight them when Lord Order interrupts them.  
"Stand down. It is back up from Celestia", Lord Order tells everyone

"Lieutenant General Alpha reporting for duty with 50 men and women volunteers", Alpha says

He was a tall man. And looked like he had muscles. But they couldn't see his face under the hood. But his aura felt familiar.

"Volunteers?" Lady Chaos asks with a knowing smile

The Gods could see that both Lord Order and Lady Chaos had amused smiles on their faces too.

"Ummm lets just stick with volunteers my Lady", Alpha replies they could hear the smirk.

"Where would you like us?" a girl says

"What has Omega told you off your mission?" Lord Order asks

"He HAS given out assignments", Alpha admits  
"What are they?" Lady Athena asks curious

Alpha bows to Lady Athena. She was actually one of the Olympians he could stand.

"First our compromise is that we will have our hoods up all the time while here and only reveal our identities when we get home. Now the Mages, Enchanters/Enchantresses are to shrink the temples, buildings, statues and so on for their transport to Celestia. We will also be moving Atlantica within two days of our arrival. Atlantis will wait to the very last day", Alpha replies

"Some of us will help with talking to the mortal parents", the girl says

"Also Lady Nyx will be popping in from time to time to help with communications", Alpha reports

"Good it appears Omega has things well in hand. Now I need a few of you to come with me to mortal…", Lady Chaos starts

The group of 50 men and women were quickly separated to do different jobs. Alpha was helping shrinking big items.  
"We need this statue moved", Artemis says gesturing to the Statue Dedicated to Perseus Jackson.

"That is some statue. I am _so_ going to rib him for this", Alpha mutters looking at the Statue of his best friend.

It was a very good likeness. He could admit that.  
"What did you say?" Artemis asks glaring at him.  
"Nothing. I didn't think you would be overseeing this", Alpha says putting the shrinking runes on.

"He deserves the respect. He didn't deserve his fate", Artemis replies looking at the Statue with an odd look.

"The Olympians really have changed", Alpha says looking at Artemis then the statue

"You know us?" Artemis asks

"I am a demigod. But that is all I will tell you now. Don't worry this statue will be safe", Alpha promises shrinking the statue with a tap of the runes.

Artemis wondered who this demigod was.

"Now who wants their Temples shrunk?" Alpha asks later on loudly

"You can move whole Temples?" Athena asks curiously

"Yes. It is some of the Runes we already have used. Plus a Mage and Enchanter need to be involved. So these Temples will take a while. But it can be done", Alpha replies with a nod, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will", Hermes says eagerly

Alpha hides his discomfort and nods.

The Gods watch as Alpha and three others place runes around the Temple of Hermes. Then two of the figures start to chant in a different language. Before the Temple began to shrink. Till it was so small it could fit in the palm of your hand.

"Amazing", Hecate breaths seeing such powerful magic.

"Took an hour. But the Mages and Enchanters need a couple hours rest after doing one", Alpha replies

"How many do you have?" Annabeth asks  
"We have 7 Mages and 7 Enchanters/Enchantresses. So we can do 4 Temples at a time", Alpha replies

"That doesn't add up", Athena replies with a frown  
"Well Atlantica needs 3 off each to pull off the spells before it can be moved to Celestia", Alpha explains

Some time passed before Alpha's communicator buzzes.  
"Alpha", Alpha says tapping the buttons on his wrist communicator.  
"Sir we need more aid at Atlantica. We underestimated how much power we will need", a voice says

Alpha curses pretty colourfully.

"I will see to it. Just work with what you have for now", Alpha instructs

"Will do Sir", the voice says and was gone

Alpha realised they might need a couple more Mages or Enchanters or even a Warlock or two.

"I need to contact Commander Omega", Alpha tells the group  
"Why? Isn't everything running smoothly?" Apollo asks

"I think we need more magical help and so do my people at Atlantica. The Mages and Enchanters at Atlantica said they need more aid to be done in time", Alpha replies

"So what do you do?" Thalia asks coming up

Alpha flinches for a minute which made the group wonder why.  
"I will put a call in for Omega", Alpha replies softly

He presses the buttons on his wrist communicator and dials the number he had for Omega. It rings a few times before a VERY aggravated voice answer.  
"WHAT?! Do you know what time it is Alpha?!" Omega booms

"No. What time?" Alpha asks

"2 bloody am in the fricking morning! Couldn't I have _one_ nights peaceful sleep?! I am already sleeping on the couch!" Omega growls

"My mistake", Alpha replies snickering

Many of the Gods were snickering too at Omega's situation.

"You have a clock on your communicator. How hard was it to see the time in Celestia?" Omega growls

"As I said my mistake", Alpha replies

A sigh was heard.

"What do you need?" Omega asks

"How many Magical's can you round up to help?" Alpha asks his friend

"Why?" Omega asks

Alpha explains the situation to Omega who groans.

"I will see what I can do. But since it is late on Earth. Wait to morning ON EARTH for reinforcements. I should have pai…volunteers for you by then", Omega replies

The Gods knew he meant to say 'paid'. Was Omega actually bribing people to help? Who would be paying for that?

"Thanks. So how's the wives?" Alpha asks the Gods could hear the mischief in his voice.

Annabeth and Thalia wondered why it sounded so familiar.  
"Alpha", Omega starts  
"Yes?" Alpha asks  
"Shut up and get back to work!"

That was said as the line went dead.

"It sounds like he is run off his feet", Hestia says worriedly

"He kind of is. But he is the only one that can do it", Alpha replies

"We didn't want to cause trouble", Hestia says softly

Alpha looks at the Olympians and could tell they did have _some_ sympathy for Omega.  
"You guys have changed", Alpha states

"How do you know?" Hera asks

"I knew you all a long time ago. But that is another story. We should finish up what we are doing and eat and you guys get some sleep", Alpha replies

The rest of the time was much more packing. Before everyone was going to sleep for the night. The Soldiers from Celestia had told them they would stand watch as they didn't need sleep at the moment.

Many of the Gods and Demigods were wondering why some of the soldiers felt familiar.

* * *

Chiron had talked to Alpha and got the feeling he was a child of Hermes. Just his attitude could be put on the Traveller God. But the others felt familiar too. The girl who spoken at the start had the charm of making the mortal parents listen to her. Which could only be charmspeak unless she was from a different world that would make her a daughter of Aphrodite. Two of the men he had seen heal a couple of people with injuries. Making them children of Apollo. The group who went to Atlantica could breath underwater, yes it could be spells or one or two could be children of Poseidon. Not to mention the Magical beings he had _never_ felt anyone that powerful they could be more powerful then Hecate!

But to think some of these soldiers where his pupils it was warming. He wanted to know exactly _who_ they were.

* * *

Mark son of Neptune and Skyton son of Zeus had been complaining about all the work. But the soldiers were quick to put them in their place. But they kept saying how much more worthy they were for the Army of Chaos and Order.

But after Alpha had quickly disarmed Mark then Skyton in duels after some bad comments people could see how good the Army was.

* * *

The Demigods loved seeing those two being put in their place and humiliated in front of everyone. They were also in awe of the skills the Army used. They could shrink whole temples! And they were planning on doing a whole city!

These beings where powerful and none of the Demigods wanted to get on their bad side. Well all but Mark and Skyton…

* * *

The Gods had looked at the soldiers and feared their power. What they were doing was incredible. It was nothing like Lord Order and Lady Chaos though. But it was still amazing.

Several of the Gods felt connections to some of the soldiers. When Alpha admitted to being a demigod that got them thinking that maybe who they felt a connection too were their children. But how did them end up in Celestia? Who exactly were they? Why did they hide their identities? And when were they going to find out who they were?...

* * *

The Soldiers had an interesting day of seeing how the Olympians had changed from their time. It was a BIG difference. They could see that the Gods actually _cared_ for their children now. They even helped them pack and comfort them on leaving Earth behind.

The Soldiers just wished it had always been like this. It would have solved _many_ problems. With Luke, Ethan, and Silena especially. It would have helped with Omega too.

Luke was making out plans for the next day with his group. Proposing that they might shrink important buildings in New Roman and Camp Half-Blood as well. If they could get enough Magicals here to cover it.

Luke had made another call to Omega and discussed it with him. Luckily it was daytime there and a while since the last call to Omega. So Omega was more agreeable. He still told Luke to wait till the morning for reinforcements from Celestia.

They both gave each other updates and discussed maybe moving the Temples ahead of the group to Celestia. Which Omega thought might be a good idea. Luke agreed and so did Lord Order and Lady Chaos who all promised to talk to the Gods in the morning.

"Dumdum 1 Mark and Dumdum 2 Skyton are still full of it", Luke tells his best-friend

Omega snouts, "Not surprising. They will cause me a headache when they get here"

"Just duel them. I did and humiliated them. Shut them up for a couple of hours. But YOU doing it will have more weight. Especially if you do it in front of the people of Celestia in the Grand Colosseum", Luke replies with a smirk

Omega laughs, "That will probably be needed. Maybe on not just Mark and Skyton. I can see Ares wanting a match and several others"

"You will shock the hell out of them", Luke replies

"I know. I am just dreading them arriving. I won't hide my identity on my home planet", Omega replies

"Is someone having a camera ready?" Luke asks smirking  
"I think B is having one of standby for blackmail on her brother", Omega replies

"How WILL you deal with your cousins who are likely too kill you?" Luke asks with humour

"Hope and have a weapon ready when them come at me. I am still hoping for the shock factor", Omega replies

"_Commander Omega!" a voice shouts in the background_

"What Lieutenant Gears?" Omega asks

"_We have a situation in the Mystery Galaxy", the voice says_

Luke could hear the shuffle of papers.

"I have to go Alpha. I have a situation I have to deal with", Omega tells him  
"Do you need us to come back?" Luke asks

"Nah we will be fine", Omega replies

Luke snorts, "That's what you said on the Icemark planet and you took a sword to the chest in defence of their Queen"

"Well she is important. Got to go. Remember reinforcements will be there in the morning Earth Time", Omega replies

"Ten Four. Be careful Omega", Luke tells him

"Always am", Omega replies hanging up before Luke could reply

"Where have I heard that before?" Luke mutters

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated: 10/5/2020**

* * *

**Happy Mothers Day!**

**This Chapter is for all the Mum's out there. Especially my Mum her has helped me so lot in my life.**

* * *

**Chapter .5. **

* * *

Omega grumbles as he looks over the group of Magical's that were going to Earth. He had gotten back to Celestia from the Mystery Galaxy several weeks ago and yes he had been injured but he had worse. Which he was quick to point out to his wives.

But they were still mad at him. Even through they had helped get the New Section of his area of the city working. They still had more work to do. And when these Magical's got to Earth they would be moving Atlantica immediately.

He had already been talking with Pontus, Thalassa and Hydro's and they have all finally, _finally_ had agreed on what would happen.

Atlantica would be a few miles from his underwater city of Urania. Then a few miles from Pontus and Thalassa's Underwater City of Quetzo. Then a few miles from Hydro's city of Utopia. Then after a few miles from Atlantica would be Atlantis.

Omega had to spend weeks in negations with his three siblings and the Underwater Council's to get them to agree too that.

He hoped that would be the last off the arguments.

Now he faced the group of forty. And his lovely wife Nyx. Who would be joining the group on Earth and act as point for when they transferred everyone to Celestia.

"Ok everyone one last debrief. You will be going to Earth a few hours after I last had contact with Lieutenant General Castellan…", Omega starts  
"And just how long was that on earth?" someone asks

"I hate the bloody time differences", someone mutters

"Just let Omega talk", a voice says he was a tall man with black hair and multicolored eyes.

Omega nods at his ally. That man was the most powerful Warlock in the Icemark Kingdom. Husband and Prince Consort of the Icemark. He was doing Omega a favor by doing this. After all Omega saved the man's wife life.

"Thank you my friend. You will be appearing 6 hours after my talk with my General. It will be dawn and Alpha should have everyone gathered in waiting. You are to split with some helping with Atlantica so it can be moved in ONE earth day. Atlantis MUST be moved TWO days later as everyone will be transferred here the next day. I expect you all to be professional and must with decorum. Your not just representing Celestia but your HOME WORLDS and the Army of Chaos and Order! If I hear anyone behaving inappropriately you will find out first hand why people call me Maelstrom or the Deathly Current or even my new titles of Stormbringer!" Omega booms

Everyone nods wirily. They knew that the last mission that Commander Omega had been on in the Mystery Galaxy was a big one and ended with a superstorm and hurricane and lets just leave it at that.  
"Am I clear?" Omega booms

"Yes Sir! Yes Commander! Yes Prince!" everyone shouts

"Good. You will be transported in ten minutes. Say goodbyes to your families for now", Omega warns them

Everyone goes to hug their Mothers, Fathers, Children, Aunts, Uncles and so on.

Nyx comes up to him.  
"I love you", Nyx says kissing his lips mysteriously

"Please don't cause trouble love", Omega says to her

"We will see", Nyx says winking before going to stand with the others.

"Ok everyone good luck. And know you can contact the Celestia Army Hub or my personal", Omega tells them

Everyone nods.  
"Ok. One…two…three!" Omega booms and waves his hands

He sends them on their way then sighs he know had Underwater Construction and the New Section Construction to finish…

* * *

_Earth…_

* * *

Alpha had gotten everyone up just before dawn.  
"Why are we up so early?" Annabeth asks

"Because reinforcements will be arriving any second I hope. I spoke to Omega during the night. He said he was gathering more Magical's to help", Alpha explains  
"You used Mages and Enchanters yesterday what do you mean?" Hecate asks curiously

"There are several different classes of Magical's. And each level as Tier-Three, Tier-Two or Tier-One before going to the next level", Alpha explains

"So what are the levels? If you don't mind me asking", Annabeth asks

"The bottom is Magicks, then Wizards/Witches, then Sorcerers/Sorceress, then Enchanter/Enchantress, then Warlocks, then Mages and at the top Absolute Mages", Alpha explains to them all not just Annabeth.

Suddenly a bright beam off light hits the ground in front off them. When the light disappears they see at least 30 or 40 people. Plus the woman at the front with black hair.

Annabeth recognized her.  
"Nyx!" she growls

"Yes I am. And I apologies for what happened in Tartarus as I was not myself", Nyx tells them  
"Not yourself?" Athena asks

"Lets just leave it at that", Nyx replies

"Wait your home or one of your homes is in Tartarus", Annabeth states

"And your point?" Nyx asks

"Have you seen Percy in Tartarus?" Annabeth asks with hope.

Everyone was looking at Nyx now.

"I can say I have honesty not seen Perseus in Tartarus. I swear on Lady Chaos and Lord Order's names", Nyx vows.

Lady Chaos and Lord Order along with many off the Army hide their smirks. Too bad the Olympians and others didn't pick up on Nyx's wording. Because the whole Army and Chaos and Order knew that Nyx had seen Percy just not in Tartarus.

"How many here?" Alpha asks changing the topic.

"Forty. 5 Mages, 15 Enchanters/Enchantresses, 10 Sorcerers/Sorceresses, and 10 Warlocks", Nyx tells them.

"Do you have assignments? I know my son would have planned this", Lady Chaos asks  
"Commander Omega has idea given us orders. Atlantica is to be moved tomorrow. Then in two days Atlantis and the next day all off you will be moved to Celestia", a man says

"Prince Consort Oskan why are you so far from your home world?" the girl who helped them with the Mortal parents asks

"I owed Commander Omega for saving my beloved wife. I hear of what was going on and I volunteered", Oskan tells them, "And I am a Warlock, Lady Athena"

A snort comes from one of the Army who healed some off their people. Everyone looked confused.

"High is actually a High Warlock. The most powerful Warlock in some galaxy's", Alpha explains, "Any other orders?"  
"Yes. He wants all the Temples and so on transferred to Celestia now as they need to go in the right place. And he promises that everything will be how you left it", Nyx informs them

"Then we better get moving. I want 2 Mages, 5 Enchanters, 2 Warlocks and 4 Sorcerers to go too Atlantica and prepare for the city to be moved. The rest can help with all the Temples and so on", Alpha orders

Everyone moves to do their jobs. But they see Alpha talking to Nyx.

"How did the mission go?" Alpha asks

"Well lets just say he has a new titles right now", Nyx says drily

"What is it?" Lady Chaos asks

"And what did my son do now?" Lord Order asks

"He is now called Stormbringer. He created a superstorm and then a hurricane and did a few other things that scared the people in the Mystery Galaxy to behave", Nyx says smirking

"He is powerful", Hermes starts

"Second only to Chaos and myself", Lord Order tells them

"That is why he is the Crown Prince. And of course he has a way off getting people to listen to him and stop fighting", Lady Chaos tells them.

"Is he okay? Alpha asks

"A few broken bones. But you know how he is he just shrugs it off. If his wives didn't see it then nobody would have known because off his healing factor", Nyx replies

"Who is he?" Apollo asks

"That you will find out in a few days. He won't be hiding his identity in his home", Nyx informs them

"Then I guess we won't either. You Olympians will be in for a real _treat_", Alpha tells them and they could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So what needs to be done?" Nyx asks

During the next day and a half the Team from Celestia had gotten most things done. And to the Olympians it looked like some members were starting to relax around them.

Hephaestus's forge had been packed up. And two Mages, one Enchantress and two Sorcerers to transport the forge to Celestia.

Most off New Rome was packed up. All they wanted to keep had already been transferred to Celestia.

Now was the day Atlantica would be moved and Nyx told them that the Sea-Folk in Atlantica would be moving with them.

So now everyone was watching to see how Atlantica and her people to Celestia. Poseidon had finally showed emotion with concern for his people. Nyx vowed on her parents name that nothing would happen to them.

They see the Magical's hovering above the surface. They see the group start to weave there hands and all seemed to be chanting something.

"What are they doing?" Athena asks

"Is it safe?" Poseidon asks quietly

"They move their hands with the chanting to get the city out off the Ocean. But first they use a spell for them to all chant and share power with each other. It is safer to do it this way. You see that beam of light?" Alpha asks them

"Yes what is it?" Hera asks

"It is the connection with Celestia. Omega had locked onto the Magical's spell and he and others are pulling Atlantica in to its already approved location", Nyx informs them

Soon Atlantica was out off the ocean and then disappears in a ray off light. It was just a second later the Magical's stopped chanting.

"That was cool", Conner and Travis say

"Will our people be alright?" Amphitrite asks

Alpha pulls out his wrist communication device.

"Omega come in. Omega come in", Alpha says tapping a button.

"I am hear. Just busy", Omega responds.  
"The Olympians want to know if Atlantica and the People arrived safely. And I would like to know too", Alpha says

"They arrived fine. Pontos, Thalassa and Hydros are helping lock it in", Omega reports  
"Thank you", Poseidon says quietly

There was silence from the communicator.

"No need to thank me Lord Poseidon. As I am partial to Sea life", Omega replies after some time.  
"Who are you?" Zeus asks  
"You will find out in a few days your time Lord Zeus. Till then baring an emergency/war breaking out in some galaxy. I will be waiting there and questions you have just might get answered", Omega says breaking the connection.

"Why did he say that?" Athena mutters confused.

"What questions would we need?" Apollo asks

"And what answers would we get", Artemis adds  
"Well that went well now onto…"

* * *

_Celestia…_

* * *

On Celestia. Omega was under the water making sure the foundations of the city were in good places and that nothing had been damaged in transit like he checks everything they had transfer to Celestia.

"Oh my Gods it is Perseus Jackson! Prince of the Seas!" someone shouts

He was swamped with people asking him how he got here and what happened to him. He looks to his Wife Storm and gives her a look to help him.

But she just smirks and shakes her head no.

She mouths, "Good Luck"

"Really?" Omega mouths

"Yes. Have fun", Storm replies and disappears.

Omega groans this was going to be so, so _fun_. He thinks sarcastically.

Why him?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .6. **

* * *

_3 Days Later…_

* * *

Everything was on schedule. A couple of weeks Celestia time Atlantis had been moved to Celestia. And Omega had been swamped with citizens asking him how he was alive and what happened to him. He tried to have Pontos, Thalassa or even Hydros deal with them. But they were enjoying watching him being uncomfortable.

Both cities Atlantica and Atlantis were overjoyed at him being alive. And they basically didn't want him to leave. But Omega stood firm saying he had more important things too do then spend more time with his birth Fathers people.

But Delphin his birth Fathers lieutenant was basically grovelling at his feet. He expected him to take over. Omega put his foot down saying that since Delphin was Poseidon's Lieutenant he should be in charge. Delphin had argued that since Omega was a Prince of the Seas he should take change. That was when Omega snapped.

_Flashback_

"_My Prince you're the rightful Regent in your Fathers absence", Delphin tells him_

"_I am NOT a Prince of the Seas! Poseidon is not my Father after disowning me and chucking me in Tartarus!" Omega snarls.  
"Perseus your…"_

"_MY name is Omega! Or Maelstrom! Or Shadow of the Strom! Or the Deathly Current! Or Stormbringer! Commander of the Chaos and Order Army! Right-Hand of Lady Chaos and Lord Order! Ambassador for Lady Chaos and Lord Order! And I am the Crown Prince of the Universe! I am the son of Lord Order and Lady Chaos", Omega proclaims to Delphin and those who were there.  
"But your still Pos…"_

"_I will NEVER AGAIN be Poseidon's Son! And don't you EVER compare me to him!" Omega snarls_

_End Flashback_

His mood was getting worse as it was nearly time for the people he once fought for would be arriving. And it wasn't helping his mood or temper.

Luckily Zoe, Reyna, Bianca, Ananke, Hemera, Metis, Mnemosyne, Themis, Harmonia, Eris, Asteria, Maia, Leuke and his other wives were experts at dealing with his emotions.

They all understood just how much stress he was under. He was going to see the people the betrayed him and left him like he was.

Omega knew they were regretfully. After all he saw what Lady Chaos and Lord Order were seeing. How much they were trying to make up for their mistakes. But it was hard to accept that they were truly sorry and that they would soon learn he was alive.

After all he lost his arm and eye because of them. And spent centuries in Tartarus basically being tortured.

So he didn't know how he would react when he saw them again. The only good reaction he would have was seeing his Mother again. He still couldn't believe the Gods had made her a Goddess along with Paul and his sister. She was the only one really he was looking forward too seeing.

The only others he was looking forward too seeing were Thalia, Clarisse and Kayla as they had never betrayed him. And didn't believe he was a traitor. He believed they would had fought for him if they could.  
And the only Gods he didn't have a grudge against being Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Hermes, Hephaestus, Bellona, Nemesis, Nike, Hecate, Thanatos and of course Hestia. As they had all voted he was innocent. So they would at least be treated with respect from him.

Those 12 he personally was seeing to their Temples being put in. And anything else that had been sent through as theirs. It was the least he could do for those who had tried to save him and believed he was innocent.

The rest of the new Section for the Olympians in his part of the City were basically complete. The buildings and housing were now waiting on their occupants. Who would be here in days.

But there was still unrest in Celestia. People were still protesting about the coming Earth Residents. But Omega had some of the Army out settling things down.

He had been overworked for a while now. His wives told him he would be having a holiday as soon as Chaos and Order returned. And that he would be spending more time with his children.

Which he admitted he hadn't been spending much time with them. He felt bad about that. Hopefully once everything settled down he would have a few weeks to spend time with his family.

But now he just had so much work too do.

As anytime now their new residents would be arriving…

* * *

_Earth Earlier…_

* * *

Everyone was packing the last few things they had. After they had seen too all their Temples and monuments being moved.

"So are Temples are alright?" Apollo asks Alpha.

"They are fine and in place according to Lady Nyx", Alpha tells him

Poseidon was worried about his people. After all they had been gone for two days for Atlantica and just a day for Atlantis. And he couldn't go with them because he was needed here. So was Amphitrite and Triton so they had left their people in the capable hands of Delphin.

The Olympians had taken to watching those in the Chaos Army. They recognised some of their behaviours that matched some of their children.

Alpha especially had traits of a child of Hermes.

But some others things they had noticed in the last few days was that some of these people felt _familiar_. Like they had met before.

But not one had let their hoods slip. Even with Mark and Skyton trying to out them or challenging them to duals. Which the two were always humiliated in.

Now it was the day they would leave Earth behind.

It saddened many people. The demigods. Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Poseidon felt sadness.

Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, didn't care.

Actually Ares was looking forward to getting to Celestia and seeing how good the people of Celestia were in a fight. He wanted to establish himself as a War God right away.

Hephaestus looked forward to getting to look closer at the technology on Celestia. As he saw what the Army was using and it was advanced enough for him wanting to know more.

Hades and Athena were indifferent about leaving. But Athena was curious about Celestia as it was a place she had never been.

Zeus, Aphrodite, Hera did feel sadness but also happiness that they would finally get a place that would suit them and that _deserved_ them.

Sally Jackson was sad to leave Earth behind as it was the place she gave birth to her son. She would be leaving most of the reminders of Percy behind. It saddened her. But she knew Percy would what her to be safe.

Chiron and Lupa looked at their charges and saw the mixed feeling sin most off them. Chiron was worried with some of the looks certain demigods had on their faces. Chiron and Lupa hoped they wouldn't cause too much trouble.

The Demigods and Immortals were in two minds about leaving. They were happy they would soon be out of most danger. But also sad at leaving the only home they had ever known.

"This is going to be my chance to shine!" Mark exclaims

"We are going to rule Celestia!" Skyton states

Alpha snickers, "If you can't even defeat me you have _no_ hope at betting Omega"

"We have been going easy on you", Skyton states glaring at Alpha and so does Mark.

Many of the Army roll their eyes. They were both in for a rude shock.

They couldn't believe how much some of these Immortals had changed. Many of them DID have _genuine_ regret for how they had treated Percy. Even the Olympians and other Gods has _some_ regret for how they acted. Some more then others.

"I can't believe we are leaving this all behind", Annabeth mutters  
"It is for the best and for our safety", Thalia tells her.

"I will miss the nature here what little there is after humans had destroyed much off it. I hope there is plenty of Nature in Celestia. But I'll miss the memories", Grover states looking at the empty looking Olympus.  
"Do you think Percy would have approved?" Annabeth asks

"I think he would have. But we will never know now because of our decisions", Nico replies

Thalia just glares at them.

"Yes you two should never have done what you did. He was our cousin Nico! And your boyfriend Annabeth! And you Grover breaking the Empathy link! What did he ever do to make you betray him?" Thalia asks them

They both look down. Thalia hadn't really forgiven them for what they did. She hadn't even forgiven her brother Jason either.

"Ok everyone lets make sure everyone is here. As we are about to leave", Alpha orders

Everyone Demigods, Immortals, Gods, Mortals, Satyrs, Centaurs and Natural Spirits all gather around as the Army goes through everyone checking to make sure nobody was missing.

"Everyone here Lieutenant?" Lady Chaos asks Alpha.

"Everyone accounted for Lady Chaos, Lord Order", Alpha confirms

"Olympians do you agree?" Lord Order asks  
The Olympians go over everyone and sense out their children and nod confirming everyone was here.

"Ok now we will be transporting you across dozens of galaxies", Lord Order tells them  
"It will probably be uncomfortable", Lady Chaos states, "But it will be over in minutes"

"Try not to squirm too much. We don't want you dropping out of transit somewhere you shouldn't", Nyx jokes.

"Nyx", Lady Chaos scolds having seen the young Demigods looking more nervous and scared.

"Just saying", Nyx says smirking

"Ok everyone gather around", Lord Order instructs everyone.

"Magical's take your positions", Lady Chaos orders

"Army also take your positions around everyone to make sure nothing goes wrong", Lord Order orders

Everyone does what they are ordered too.

Soon Lady Chaos, Lord Order and the Magical's begin to chant.

"Say goodbye too Earth and hello to Celestia!" Nyx calls

As they enveloped in bright white light…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
